saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam (EUO)
Steam is a combined element and a form of Elemental Bending in Endless Utopia Online. It is the combined form of Fire and Water. Background Overview Since Steam is a combined element, there are several prerequisites to learning how to use it. First, the user must have learned, have a decent control over both Water and Fire. Secondly, the user has to be as equally experienced with both Prime Elements. Lastly, the user also needs big reserves of Aera, and to have good control over it. Considering the first two requirements, this last one should be easy for the user to achieve it. Being a result of a combination of two opposed Prime Elements, Steam is among the most difficult elements to learn to create and control, alongside Sand and Dust. To create Steam, the user needs to focus on the water within his vicinity and try to raise its temperature as much as possible by using Fire. Water boils at 100°C, but to perform a strong enough technique, the player has to raise the temperature even more. Most players who want to learn Steam generally start by boiling water inside a metal container with a fire and try to control it. Afterwards, they try to create it by heating Water by using Fire. This process may take hours, but with time and practice, it requires only seconds to boil the water. When a user becomes experienced enough, he can simply heat up water existing in the air. Masters of Steam can heat the water within a being's body and cook them from inside, but for that, they need to have physical contact with the other being. It is said that when a player masters Steam, it means that he/she has truly achieved mastery in both Fire and Water since the user has learned to balance opposed Prime Elements. Being is the gaseous form of water, Steam shares many strengths and weaknesses with it. However, one of Steam's weaknesses is cold temperatures, while one of Ice's weaknesses is hot ones. Steam can also be used to create Ice, being one of the two of the Combined Elements that can be combined with another element naturally. However, it will require a lower temperature from Wind than regular Water to create Ice due to the natural high temperature of Steam. The reversed strengths and weaknesses of all three states of water can be bypassed if the user learns all three elements and acquires fluidity in changing their state. The only player who has achieved that feat so far is the current Grand Chief, Takashi Katsura. Strengths *'Moon': during the night, the strength of steam-users increases notably. During a full moon night, this is more noticeable than ever, since the power of the user is greater than in any of the other nights. *'Big Amount of Water': the bigger the amount of water close to the steam-user, the stronger the techniques of the user become. Weaknesses *'Low Temperatures': unlike Water and Ice, cold climate condenses steam, and it becomes liquid. This weakness can be removed if the player learns, or has learned, Ice. *'External Water Source': the lack of water (in any state, even as humidity in the air) can leave the steam-user defenseless. Trivia Category:Element (EUO) Category:EUO